Vampir a la carte
Klappentext "Vampir a la carte Band 14" thumb|150px|Vampir a la carte - deutsches CoverCale Valens gehört zu den ältesten Vampiren der Familie Argeneau. Die Suche nach seiner Seelengefährtin hat er schon lange aufgegeben. Bis er die Restaurantbesitzerin Alexandra Willan trifft, die augenblicklich sein Herz erobert. Um sie für sich zu gewinnen, lässt er sich von ihr als Koch anheuern. Dabei hat er seit zweitausend Jahren keine feste Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen … Hauptcharaktere thumb|150px|Hungery for you - englisches CoverCale Argeneau Valens Alexandra Willan Nebencharaktere Zusammenfassung (Spoilergefahr!) Als Marguerite Cale Valens vorschlägt, sich mit Alex Willan zu treffen, da sie vermutet, dass diese vielleicht seine Lebensgefährtin sein könnte, ist dieser zunächst skeptisch und unsicher, ob er nach so langen Jahren überhaupt hoffen darf. Alex’ Schwester Sam, die noch sterblich ist, wittert sofort ihre große Chance, auch die letzte ihrer Schwestern mit in die Welt der Unsterblichen zu nehmen und nicht aufgeben zu müssen. Da Alex sehr beschäftigt ist mit ihren zwei Restaurants, ihr Chefkoch gerade gekündigt hat und sie nicht weiß, wie sie alles meistern soll, und so überhaupt keine Zeit hat, Cale zu treffen, erzählt ihr Sam kurzerhand, dass er ein Koch aus Europa sei und ihr aushelfen werde. Dabei bedenkt Sam leider nicht, dass Cale seit Jahrhunderten nichts mehr gegessen hat und sich ihm allein bei dem Anblick von Essen der Magen umdreht und er so natürlich nicht kochen kann. Doch als er Alex nicht lesen kann, versucht er sich als Koch. Sein erster Abend als Chefkoch wird nur von Justin Bricker und etwas Gedankenkontrolle der sterblichen Gäste vor einer Katastrophe bewahrt. Cale erfährt bald, dass Alex viele Probleme mit der Eröffnung ihres zweiten Restaurants hat und bietet ihr an, die organisatorischen Dinge zu regeln, während sie wieder selbst kocht, was das Problem löst, und die beiden kommen sich näher. Doch dann wird Alex angegriffen und wird nur durch das zufällige Auftauchen einer Angestellten gerettet. Als Cale Alex’ Wagen fährt und sie ihm in seinem Wagen folgt, wird er plötzlich von einem anderen Auto von der Straße abgedrängt und verunglückt. Hierbei wird er schwer verletzt, und Alex erfährt nun, dass er ein Vampir ist, da er Blut zu sich nehmen muss, um sich heilen zu können. Cale hat keine Möglichkeit, Alex alles zu erklären, und diese flieht in Panik und lässt ihn am Unfallort zurück. Hiernach fährt sie zu Sam, da sie Angst hat, dass diese bei Vampiren ist und in Gefahr. Als sie beim Haus eintrifft, wird sie eingelassen, und Sam ist gerade mitten in der Wandlung. Hier erfährt sie nun die Wahrheit über die atlantischen Unsterblichen und bereut sofort, Cale verletzt zurückgelassen zu haben. Als dieser wieder auf den Beinen ist, erschließt sich Cale, dass die Probleme, die Alex mit dem Restaurant hatte (Kabelbrand, falsch gelieferte Artikel usw.), wohl Sabotageversuche an Alex’ Restaurant waren, und vermutet, dass der Saboteur, nachdem diese gescheitert waren, nun zu härteren Mitteln gegriffen hatte. Als Verdächtiger kommt nur Alex’ ärgster Konkurrent und Ex Jaques Tournier in Frage. Als dieser nach dem Unfall plötzlich spurlos verschwunden ist, scheint sich der Verdacht zu erhärten. Endlich kann Alex ihr zweites Restaurant eröffnen. Doch als sie kurz zur Toilette geht, wartet dort Jaques mit einer Pistole auf sie. Kategorie:Argeneau-Serie Kategorie:Bücher